Relatos cortos
by Dark Side of Everyone
Summary: Serie de relatos conectados a The Secret You de lo más variados :) 1: El origen del monstruo Gruñón


_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes usados a continuación son de J. K. Rowling. Esta serie de relatos está hecha con el único fin de entretener._

_**El Origen del Monstruo Gruñón.**_

Era una linda mañana de Enero del año 1996.

A pesar del frío característico de la estación el día había amanecido despejado y los tenues rayos del sol atravesaban el hermoso cielo apenas azul comenzando a calentar la atmósfera.

Un hombre de alrededor de 28 años se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de su casa mientras tarareaba una canción de moda ¿Su destino? el cuarto de su pequeña hija de 2 años y medio.

Por más que se entretuvo observando cómo el sol, poco a poco, iba haciendo despertar al mundo a su alrededor por la ventana eventualmente llegó a su destino.

Se acercó a la puerta de un color blanco impoluto y lanzó un suspiro antes de abrir.

La obscuridad que lo recibió era tan profunda que, a pesar de que hacía apenas unos instantes atrás había presenciado el amanecer, por un momento se convenció de que era media noche.

Cuando se hubo recuperado de la impresión, avanzó sigilosamente hacia la ventana que se encontraba en la pared oriental del cuarto sin hacer ningún ruido que pudiera alertar a la figura que se encontraba reposando en la cuna que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

Cuando llegó a su objetivo apenas podía contener la emoción... hoy iba a ser el primer día de la nueva rutina de su pequeña y ¿Qué mejor manera de empezar el día que con la belleza que la naturaleza y el sol se encargaban de regalarnos todos los días?

Con rapidez abrió las cortinas, los rayos del sol atravesaron la ventana yendo a dar a la cara de la pequeña ocupante de la habitación quien frunció el ceño por la repentina brillantez que invadió la estancia.

Intentó cubrir sus ojos con su pequeño bracito más no tuvo éxito.

Su ceño se frunció aún más y luego abrió los ojos de golpe... mala idea pues los rayos dieron directamente contra su pupila causándole dolor al estas contraerse para adaptarse a la luminosidad del entorno.

La pequeña gruñó y se giró para darle la espalda a la ventana.

El señor Granger tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz pero cuando al fin lo logró se giró para encontrarse algo que le sacó un grito de susto.

Justo detrás de él; con el ceño fruncido, los pequeños bracitos cruzados enfrente de su pecho, los puños apretados y su pijama color lila se encontraba su pequeña.

Lo que más le asustó no fue la velocidad y el sigilo con que la pequeña se movió, tampoco fue el hecho de que se hubiera salido de su cuna sin ayuda alguna... el motivo por el que él se espantó era el semblante fúrico de la pequeña que estaba acompañado de unos gruñidos, pero no los adorables con los que la pequeña solía deleitarle, no, estos eran unos inusualmente graves y amenazantes.

—¿Po qué entaste a mi cuato y me depetaste de esa manela?—La dulce voz de su pequeña estaba mezclada con ese aterrador sonido que parecía salido de una película de terror.

—Yo— Trató de hilar una frase coherente pero todas se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

La pequeña caminó hacia él con lentitud y el hombre se quedó petrificado del terror. Sin embargo lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando pasó de largo de él y se dirigió hacia las cortinas que estaban ubicadas tras él.

Cuando la habitación volvió a sumirse en la casi total obscuridad el hombre se puso en alerta.

"¿Por qué no recordé que ella detesta la luz solar? ¿Por qué?" Dramatizaba en sus pensamientos el hombre.

Cuando la tenue iluminación del cuarto se encendió el hombre dio un respingo pues no había podido escuchar a su "bebé" moverse.

—Toy espelando tu lespueta— Esas palabras llevaron su atención hacia la dueña de la habitación.

"Contesta ya, no seas cobarde" se dijo a sí mismo.

—Vine a despertarte— Contestó al fin pero quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza de inmediato. "Grandioso sólo hay dos cosas que pueden fastidiar a mi bebé y yo acabo de hacer las dos" Pensó con pena.

Tal como si estuviera en un anime pudo observar la obscura y aterradora aura que envolvía el pequeño cuerpo de su bebita.

—...— Lentamente la distancia entre ambos fue reducida por los pasos que ella daba hacia él que por más que lo intentaba no podía moverse.

"¿Soy sólo yo o ella realmente no hace ningún sonido al caminar?" divagó el hombre mientras la pequeña llegaba frente a él.

El aterrador sonido brotaba de su pequeño pecho y su mirada se encontraba cubierta por su flequillo.

—Pagalás— Rugió la pequeña. Y con esas palabras el hombre conoció al alter ego de su pequeña adorada, un monstruo inmisericorde y aterrador... El monstruo gruñón.

—No seas exagerado— La voz de la señora Granger interrumpió el relato de su esposo.

—Yo no estoy exagerando, a ti se te hace fácil porque no estabas presente y no sentiste lo que yo— Replicó el hombre tan indignado como si las anteriores palabras hubiesen sido la peor ofensa.

—Debes admitir que esa no fue de tus mejores ideas. Mira que levantar a Hermione a las 7 de la mañana con los rayos del sol directo en la cara— Agregó la mujer desde su lugar.

—Para la mayoría de la gente ese es un hermoso despertar— Respondió el hombre para proceder a enseñarle la lengua infantilmente.

—Sí pero eso no incluye a alguien que se levanta a las 11 am y que tiene complejo de "criatura de la noche".

—Lo que me estan diciendo es increíble, yo siempre me he levantado antes del amanecer desde que tengo memoria.

—Cuando eras una bebé dormías 19 horas al día y las únicas veces en que llorabas realmente fuerte era cuando tu padre te sacaba a "tomar el sol"— Explicó la mujer con aparente desinterés.

—O cuando tu madre te quitaba tu peluche favorito— Añadió el hombre.

—¿19 horas?

—Bueno ese es el récord.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Este pequeño OS es el principio de una miniserie de capítulos relacionados con el fic "The Secret You"

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
